


The Binding of the Witcher

by Noeropav



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dominatrix, Erotica, F/M, Fantasy, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noeropav/pseuds/Noeropav
Summary: Yennefer and Geralt try out rope-play and kink. Geralt is reluctant at first, but soon finds himself enjoying it more than he expected...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 24





	The Binding of the Witcher

“What do you think?” Yennefer asked as she threw off her robe. From where she was sitting at the edge of the bed, she looked like a feral cat ready to pounce on me. I was still stupefied by the sudden appearance of lingerie. God, whatever it was that she was wearing was magnificent. Her breasts spilled out of the corset, heaving with her breath. The underwear were black and lacy. The garter belt and stockings did it for me, though – they were shiny. I liked it. A lot.

“Well, are you going to say anything?” she asked with a note of irritation in her voice.“I love it.” Despite my better instincts, I removed my clothes. “I’m not sure this is a great idea.”

  
She snapped the whip into her hand. “I’m the one who gets to decide that.”

  
I had never experienced anything remotely like this before. Yet seeing that whip in her hand, with her towering over me, glowering – it turned me on like nothing else ever had. My dick was so hard it actually hurt.

  
My cock pulsed under her fingers. I let out a soft moan, and her eyes focused on my mouth.

  
“Did I give you permission to make noises, Geralt?” she asked me sharply.

  
“I…” I was surprised by how genuinely nervous she made me. No woman had been able to do that before. “I don’t…”  
“Shut up!” she exclaimed, and I did.

  
She abandoned the whip on the bed and circled to her dresser drawer. It gave me a wonderful view of her ass, which was perfectly round. Every instinct in me was telling me to leap from the bed, pin her down, and fuck her in that glorious ass – but the fear kept me laying on the bed.

  
She pulled out rope out of one of the drawers. She turned around and pulled it taut for me. “This is to keep you behaved.”

  
“I think I’m behaving well, aren’t I?” I asked.

  
In two steps, she was at the bedside, and her hand struck me hard on the face. “I didn’t say you could speak!”

  
Now I was really scared. And yet that hard on was still there. Why? How? I decided to stop worrying about it and just let myself enjoy it.

  
She shoved me onto my knees, and I obeyed. Expertly, she wrapped the black rope around my torso, then around my chest. Before I knew it, I had a chest harness on made of rope. I admired myself for a moment in the large, round mirror she had set up on the wall in front of the bed, likely for this very reason. She looked beautiful, with her silky black hair tumbling down her back in waves, her expression focused and stern.

  
I gasped as the rope bit into my wrists. I saw an amused smile slip across her lips in the mirror’s reflection. “Did that hurt you, baby?”

  
I moaned and nodded an affirmative. It hurt, but it felt so good, at the same time. And hearing her call me baby…Usually I didn’t like it when people gave me pet names, but when it came from her lips, it sounded nice.

“Good,” she purred next to my ear, and I thought I might cum right there and then. A chill ran up my spine to my neck as she ran her fingertips over me.  
Her affection ceased just as quickly as it had begun. She abandoned me, and I fell back down to the bed, my upper half now completely restricted.

  
“I like it when my presents are tied up nicely,” she said, and picked up the whip again.

  
I wanted to run my hands, mouth, dick, all over her. But I was restrained. And that conflict only made me want her more.

  
She whipped my chest, lightly at first, then harder. It stung a bit, and I couldn’t hold back my grunt of pleasure. She didn’t seem to mind that I was making noises now, though, but it was probably only because she was so interested in causing me pain. After the fourth lashing, she knelt down over me and kissed the tip of my dick. I gasped, wishing I could sit up to get a better view of her, but the bindings made it difficult to move.

  
She sat back up. “Oh? Did you like that?” I nodded, a bit reluctantly. She smiled. “That’s too bad. I’m more interested in getting what I want.” She narrowed her eyes. “You can speak now but be good.”

  
“What do you want?” I asked desperately. Something had shifted inside me. I was suddenly incredibly eager to please her. Had she put a spell on me? Or was this something more primal?

  
She looked me straight in the eye. “I want to fuck you until I cum. I want to use you as my own personal toy.”

  
There was no question in there, no consideration for what I wanted. It was hot as fuck. She mounted me, stripped off her underwear, and rubbed her wet pussy on my cock. My eyes rolled back in my head. All this teasing might cause me to pass out.

  
“Please,” I heard myself groan. I didn’t even intend to speak.

  
“Please?” she asked, continuing to grind on me. “Please, what?”

  
“Please mistress,” I panted. “Please!”

  
“Aw, the little bitch wants more,” she crooned, grinding harder. It hurt a bit. I winced, but that only seemed to make her happier. “Is mistress being too rough?”

  
“Yes,” I said breathlessly.

“Well, we can’t have that,” she said.

  
“I didn’t mean—”

  
Before I could finish what I was saying, she repositioned herself and shoved my dick inside of her.

  
“Oh, oh my god!” I said.

  
She started riding me, hard. I closed my eyes, focusing only on the feeling of her tight pussy wrapped around my dick.

  
“Look at me!” she commanded, and my eyes flashed open. She was smiling widely. “I’m going to cum first. You’re not allowed…” she was breathless from the intensity of her riding. “To cum…under any circumstances.”

  
I could barely form thoughts, let alone words. But the emotion I felt was clear: alarm. How was I meant not to cum when a beautiful woman wearing lingerie was riding me so hard my entire body shook?

  
“I…don’t…know…if I can…” I said between moans of pleasure.

  
She slapped me on the face. I sucked in a breath. “Figure it out!”

  
My heart was ramming against my chest as I panicked. She felt too good. I tightened my jaw, trying to ignore my body’s demand to just release.  
She slowed down and placed her hands on either side of my shoulders. She moved her hips in such a way that only the tip of my dick was in her.

  
“Oh my god, that’s good,” she said huskily, and licked my neck. “Good boy.” Oh. Yeah. I liked that. Despite how emasculating it was, I liked it. “Good boy!” she moaned even louder. She started touching herself. She was so wet I could hear it.

  
I could barely keep it together. “If we keep going like this, I’m going to cum!”

  
She threw a hand around my neck, and shoved my head down into the bed, all the while continuing to rub her pussy against the tip of my cock. “Don’t you dare!”

  
“Yes!” I replied.

  
“Yes, who?” she asked, tightening her grip on my neck.

  
“Yes, mistress,” I choked out.

  
“Good.” She let go of my neck and I breathed in deeply.

  
Yennefer pushed me into her, putting my full length inside of her, and started riding me hard again. She threw her head back as she moaned, one hand on her clit, the other roaming over her cleavage and clutching her breasts.

  
“You feel so good, baby!” she said. “You feel so good inside of me! I love the feeling of your cock!”

  
“Yes!” I exclaimed, as the rhythm increased. I pushed into her as hard as I could. “Yes, mistress! I want you to cum!”

  
Her hand was around my neck again. “I will cum. I’ll cum all over your hard dick. You like that, bitch? Huh?”

  
I smiled. “Yes! Please, mistress. Please! Cum all over me!”

  
Her chest turned red, and it creeped up to her neck. I could feel her legs shaking on either side of me. Her eyes widened, and desperation flitted across her face. If I could have held her, I would have. I wanted to show her how much I wanted her.

  
“I’m going to cum!” she exclaimed, and I felt it.

  
Her pussy tightened around my dick and it took everything in me not to cum, too. She rocked back and forth on me until her moment of bliss was over, then met my eyes. Her hair was tousled, her chest heaving from the effort.

  
“Thank you,” I said to her. I didn’t know why I was thanking her. She was the one who had orgasmed, not me. And yet it felt like the appropriate thing to say. She had given me the gift of watching her orgasm. It was beautiful.

  
“Now clean up your mess,” she said. I didn’t have time to respond. She was on top of my face and rubbing her pussy against my mouth. I licked her. Her smell was intoxicating. Once she was satisfied with my work, she moved back onto the bed and started massaging my dick.

  
“Fuck,” I said. “I want to cum so badly.”

  
“You will,” she said. “Mistress will let you cum now. You’ve been a good boy.”

  
“Please,” I begged again. “Please let me cum!”

  
“You’re so cute when you beg,” she said, stroking my face before placing her lips on my cock.

“Oh, fuck! Yes! Keep going!” I exclaimed as her lips slid up and down my shaft, her tongue flicking the tip of my dick.

  
I wanted to push her head down, run my fingers through her hair, grab her, anything! But I couldn’t. I wrestled against the rope, but it had been tied too well. I couldn’t get out of it. She moved faster, taking me deeper into her mouth. Her hand was wrapped tightly over my dick. It hurt, but delightfully so.

  
“Yes! Yes!” I shouted. I was nearly there. She looked up at me, with my dick in my mouth. Her purple eyes were so piercing and dirty that I couldn’t hold back anymore. “I’m going to cum!”

  
She gasped, and some of it hit her face. She sat up, her posture straight, and wiped the cum off of her face. My body was still shaking with pleasure.

“That was naughty,” she admonished. “I might just have to punish you again.”

  
“Somehow, Yen, I’m okay with that,” I said.


End file.
